


Shemale Shenanigans

by Redxan600



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal, Chicks with dicks, F/M, Femdom, Futanari, Lemon, Shemale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redxan600/pseuds/Redxan600
Summary: A story of two girls who pleased their lovers with their penises. I do not own Kingdom Hearts. AUChapter 3 summary: A relaxing day at the pool turns into an erotic day for both Sora and Roxas.[Tags]: Group Sex, Anal, Futanari, Pool Sex, Shower Sex, Double Penetration, Handjob, Blowjob
Relationships: Roxas/Namine, Sora/Kairi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Alchemy-stake

**Author's Note:**

> Before you freak out wondering why I'm writing something like this, let me explain first. Technically, this isn't the first time I'm writing futanari. The first time I did this was in chapter 36 in my Kingdom Hearts Lemon Collection.
> 
> This idea has been in my head for a while and I wanted to try these out for quite some time. I know that a lot of people won't like what I'm about write, but I'm still going to write it anyways.
> 
> I promise that this is a one time, three-shot thing. But if I happen to get more ideas for this, then it is what it is.
> 
> Here's me hoping that you would enjoy this.

Summary: Kairi has gotten herself a brand new body part after she messed up with a synthesis recipe.

Kairi and Lea are at Merlin's house to synthesize their own pack of Potions. The ingredients are at the table, the cauldron is ready for use, and Lea and Kairi are reading the recipe from one of Merlin's books.

"I have to ask again, why can't we just buy Potions from the shop?" Lea asked.

"Because I don't want to spend munny to buy potions when there are better things I can spend my munny on." Kairi said. "Besides, we've collected so much materials that it might be enough to forge our own Potions."

"Do you even know how to synthesize those materials?" He asked.

"Um... This is my first time." Kairi said as she focuses her eyes on the recipe.

"Are you sure you can figure out what to do here?"

"Don't worry. I can be careful with this."

He gave her a look of doubt and said, "All right, if you say so."

Moments went by. Kairi puts the materials into the cauldron, meld the ingredients with her Keyblade since Merlin doesn't have a large wooden spoon, and she looks back at the recipe and sees something that is unfamiliar with her.

"Huh? What does it mean by add a crystal into the mix?" She asked.

Lea looks into the recipe again. "Huh... It doesn't look optional." He said. "It says here that the item we're making can have great effects once we put a crystal into the mix."

"Well, can't we substitute the crystal for something else?"

"Like what?" He asked.

"Um..." She tries to think up something that can mix with this. "Here, keep stirring. I'll look for something."

Lea takes over stirring the cauldron while Kairi looks for something on the shelf. She looks over every name on the bottle to see if there is something that is compatible with the recipe. She found a bottle that is labeled, "Crystal Dust". She thought this would work well.

"Okay, I think I found the next best thing." She said as she takes over the stirring again. "Just add a little of this into the mix." She sprinkles the dust into the mix. "And..." She saw a reaction in the cauldron. "I think it worked."

"We'll see." Lea said.

He grabbed an empty vial from one of the shelfs, scoops up some of the liquid, and hands it to Kairi. "You try it since it's your idea."

She takes the vial from him, looks at the liquid, and drank it.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

Few seconds later, nothing happened. "Huh... Maybe it's a dud?"

"Or maybe we should've tried it out after we battled some enemies." Lea said.

Her Gummiphone beeps. She checks her message and sees that it's Sora messaging to remind her about their date. "We have to try it out tomorrow. I have to go."

"Your boyfriend called you?"

"Yeah. We're having a date tonight.

"All right. You go on ahead, I'll just clean up here."

"Sorry for making you clean up my mess."

"It's fine. Just go." He said.

"Thanks, Lea."

After that date night, she is in her bed, and Kairi was tossing and turning. She was having an erotic dream about her and Sora. But this isn't what she expected to be. Her boyfriend, Sora, is on his hands and knees, his upper body pressed down on the mattress, and he was moaning out in pleasure like a bitch in heat. Meanwhile, Kairi was thrusting her hips and hitting her boyfriend from behind.

Their genitals were switched, Kairi has a cock while Sora has a pussy. Sora felt sparks through his body when he feels the sensation of something long and hard thrusting into his cavern. Kairi let out her satisfying moans when she slides her cock against her boyfriend's cavern. It was a sensation that they have never felt before. Kairi was about to reach her orgasm. With a final push, she shuddered and came inside her boyfriend.

Then, Kairi awoke with a gasp. Her heart was pounding, her body is warm, and her brow is moist with sweat with strands of her hair sticking to her forehead. She let out a sigh and wiped the sweat off her brow. It has to be one of the most erotic, but yet bizarre, dream she had. She then felt something straining in her groin. She sat up from her bed and she sees some long thing poking out from under her sheets.

She quickly removes her blanket and sheets to see what's hiding under there. Then, her blood ran cold, her face went pale, her eyes widen in fear at the sight of it, and her voice got stuck in her throat. She could not believe what she is seeing. She thought she must still be dreaming, but the sensation felt too real. And then, she let out a terrifying scream.

Lea is back at Merlin's house, along with the wizard himself. As they were having a conversation, Kairi enters inside the house, looking so shameful of herself, and feeling so scared. Lea and Merlin took notice of her holding her crotch, crossing her legs, and her whole body is trembling. It looked like she wanted to go to the bathroom, but with the terrified look on her face, they see something was wrong.

"I got your message." Lea said. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I don't know what happened. But-But-But it just did. And I-I-I d-d-don't know what to do!" Kairi whimpered.

"Calm down. Relax and breath." Merlin said. "Tell us what happened."

Kairi feels like a mess. She almost wanted to cry from this embarrassment. Instead of just telling Lea what happened, she decides to just show him the problem. She uncross her legs, pulls her short down, and lifts her skirt up. Both Lea's and Merlin's eyes were wide in surprise. Lea covers his mouth and almost wanted to shout out in surprise. Merlin himself felt so shocked and astounded at the sight of this situation.

What they see is Kairi possessing herself a male genitalia. Her cock is so long and thick. The length is about ten inches long, and the size is thicker than Lea's strong arms. Her gigantic orbs were dangling and there were a bit of veins across her cock and balls. Both Lea and Merlin were taking all of this in and trying to adjust to the sight of it. Merlin wanted to say something, but the surprise left him speechless.

"H-How did this happened?" Lea asked.

"I don't know!" Kairi whined. "I just woke up with this!"

"Uh... Okay, okay. It just didn't happened when you went to sleep." Lea said. "Something happened, but I don't know wh--" He then got a realization. "The potion."

"Huh?" Kairi said.

"It must've been the potion!" Lea said.

"But how?" Kairi asked.

"I think I know what happened." Merlin said. "After you were mixing the materials, you added the bottle that contains Crystal Dust, didn't you?"

"Y-Yeah. I did." Kairi said.

"Did you even read what effects it had?" Merlin asked.

"N-No."

"Last night, Merlin came back when I was cleaning up your mess. I told him that we used Crystal Dust to make the potions." Lea said. "When I told him that, he warned me about the consequences of using that bottle. He told me it contains erratic effects."

"Erratic effects?" Kairi asked.

"The effects are random and something will happen to your body if the Crystal Dust is ever mixed in with something like liquid." Merlin said. "If consumed, you might have a second head, or six arms, or maybe even twenty legs. But having a male genitalia is something I would never guessed or imagined."

"Great. So the effect had Kairi grew her own cock." Lea said. Then, she looks at her and said, "Next time, let's just buy potions!"

"Does it go away?" Kairi asked.

"It does. In about a year or so." Merlin said.

"A YEAR?!" Kairi exclaimed. "I can't live like this! I don't want to have this...this...thing...in between my legs! There has to be another way!"

"Hmm... There is one." Merlin said.

"Well, what is it?" Lea asked.

"You see, an additional body part must be satisfied in order for it to go away." Merlin said. "With a male genitalia like this, I assume that it must mate with someone you love the most."

"And that person is..." Lea looks at Kairi as if she was going to say the answer.

Her eyes widen. "Sora..." She murmured. "No! I can't put him through this."

"It's either that, or live with it for a year." Lea said.

"But he can't know about this." Kairi said. "I don't want to scare him with this huge thing in between my legs. He won't go through with this if I ask him for help."

"How would you know that?" Lea asked. "This is Sora we're talking about. I'm sure he'll pull through for you."

"But... No! He can't know about this." Kairi said. "If it means keeping him safe from me, I'll live like this for a year."

"Are you sure? That's a big decision you're making." Lea said.

She nods. "I'm sure. I can live with it for a year." She said. "Thanks for the help. I appreciate it." After that, she left.

Kairi was laying on her bed, staring up to the ceiling and thinking about the decision she made. 'Have I made the right choice?' She thought.

Her cock is straining and making her feel so uncomfortable. She looks at her genitals and sees it standing firm like a pole. Does she even have her own parts? Her hands reached out to touch her cock. When her fingers made contact, she felt a tiny spark of ecstasy, and it made her winced a little and retracted her fingers away. Then, she slowly touch her cock again. The tiny spark got stronger and made her gasp out in pleasure.

Her fingers slide down to touch more of her length. Her fingertips traced against the veins as her fingers were reaching for her balls. Her hands cups her giant orbs, slightly squeezing them in her palms and it pried a moan out from her. She weighs her balls in her hands and it felt slightly heavy. Her fingers wrap around her thick shaft, slightly squeezes it in her grasp, and she begins to stroke her cock.

Both of her hands grasp onto her thick cock, squeezing and tugging her new part, and receiving this unfamiliar pleasure. She tip her head back, her lips parted, and she let out her soft gasps and blissful moans. It feels way different when she masturbated with her own genitals. The feeling of having her fingers sliding in and out of her cavern, reaching for her pleasure spot is basically the norm for her. But having both hands stroking a cock that is practically hers is an experience that no other women will ever get.

If this is how Sora feels when she was giving him handjobs, she couldn't imagine the feeling of having Sora's soft lips wrapping around her cock, choking and gagging, sucking and slurping, and making some wet and sloppy noises with his throat. The feeling of just having Sora pleasing her cock with his mouth and ass must have an incredible experience.

She squeeze her shaft tighter in her grip, and rubs her cock faster as she imagines pleasing Sora. The feeling of his soft, wet tongue tracing the veins on her cock and balls. The feeling of his thin and soft kissable lips wrapping around the head, kissing and sucking it. The feeling of his virgin ass tightening up and squeezing her cock, and she is making him moan just like how he makes her moan.

That fantasy of hers was enough to reach for her orgasm. She cried out in bliss as her cock squirts out her cum like a fountain. This unfamiliar orgasm felt way too good for her. The sensation of white hot cum flowing from her balls and traveling through her shaft while her cock bulges and twitches as it shoots out of her felt so euphoric. She kept crying out in pleasure as more and more of her cum shoots out from her tip.

It lasted for moments until it finally ends. She fell back on the mattress, panting and catching her breath with a smile on her face. It was definitely the best orgasm she ever had. When she recovered, she sat up and sees the mess she made. Her blankets and sheets were covered in her thick cum. Her thighs were splattered with her semen. And a drop of her sperm oozed out from her still erect cock, and trailed down to her shaft.

She sighs out in frustration, thinking about how time consuming it must be for getting rid of the stain. She puts the dirty covers into the laundry and brought out fresh new sheets and blankets. After fixing and cleaning up her bed, she realized one more problem she has to face. She'll have to face Sora again. And he'll definitely be surprised when he sees his girlfriend possessing a big package. She tries to think and figure out what to do in case something like that happens.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Kairi? Are you in there?"

She knew whose voice that was. 'Sora! Oh crap!' Kairi thought. 'I can't let him see me like this.'

She quickly got into her newly made bed, and pushes her erect cock down under her sheets. "Come in."

Sora opens the door, and he flashed a smile at her. "Hey, Kairi."

"Oh, hey, Sora. Do you need something?" She said while she puts up a nervous smile as she tries to hide her large boner.

He sat on the edge of her bed and said, "Not much, I came to see how you're doing."

"Oh, um..." Her eyes dart around the room, trying to think up an excuse for her boyfriend to leave. "I'm doing fine."

Suddenly, her cock throbs and beats again, trying to rise up from under her sheets. 'Crap! Not now!' She thought.

"Kairi, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Totally."

She sees a blank look on his face. She can't tell what he's thinking right now.

"It's okay, Kairi. I already know."

"Huh? Know about what?"

"Lea told me everything."

'Damn it, Lea!' She thought.

"So, is it true? You really rather live like this for a year than coming to me for help?"

Her head slump down and sighs, "Yes, it's true."

"Why didn't you want my help?"

"Because I thought you would get scared of me having a cock."

"Can I see it?"

She hesitantly moves her hands away from her crotch, and Sora's eyes popped open when he sees her cock springing up from under the sheets. She removes the sheets and blankets, and Sora's voice got caught in his throat. He couldn't believe the size of her brand new body part. It's definitely bigger than his. He even sees the size of her gigantic balls.

"Well?" She said.

The surprise left him speechless. Much like Lea's and Merlin's reaction, he tries to take it in and adjust to the situation. He took a deep breath and clears his throat.

"That's quite a size." He said. "And the only remedy is for you to mate with me?"

"Yeah. I have to be the dominate one this time."

"Okay then. Let me remedy your problem."

"I'm sorry that you have to go through with this."

"Don't be. You know I'll be there to help you with any problems you're into. I'm even happy to help you with your big problem." He said. And then he looks back at her cock. "And I mean, BIG problem."

He took off his shoes and pants to free his member. Kairi scooch over to make room for Sora, and he lays down with her. Comparing the size between Sora's and Kairi's, Sora's size is two inches longer than most average males, but it's still a shrimp compared to Kairi's massive size. His hand reach for her meaty cock, but Kairi grabbed his wrist, getting some second thoughts about this.

"Are you sure about this, Sora? I really don't mind waiting a year for this to wear off." Kairi said.

He grab Kairi's hand, and gently squeezes it in his hand to soothe her nervousness. "It's okay, Kairi. I can take it."

She looks into his eyes, and didn't see any fear at all. Only love and concern for her. Feeling less concern, she lets him continue.

His hand reach for her cock, and wraps his fingers around the shaft. Kairi gasped out and moan in pleasure. She just came earlier and her cock is feeling a little sensitive. He slightly squeeze the shaft in his grip, and slowly pumps his hand up and down. His hand feels every inch of her cock, feeling the size, the sturdiness, and the weight. His hand cups one of her huge balls, slightly squeezing it in his grasp, and fondles one of her orbs.

All Sora pried from Kairi was nothing but soft gasps and pleasing moans. "You like that?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." She replied. "Your hand feels so good."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Stroke faster. And squeeze me harder." She gasped out.

His hand gripped her cock harder, his arm quickly pumps up and down, and he pried out more blissful noises from his girlfriend. Soon, he will have this thing deep into his ass, and he wonders how it would feel penetrating him. The thought of having his girlfriend dominating him, humping him like how he humps her, and taking a cock that size deep into his ass has gotten his dick to rise up, standing firm, and oozing out his pre-cum from the tip.

Kairi noticed how excited he's getting. Seeing his cock fully erect, getting excited at the thought of humping him, and the sensation of his strong hand pumping her cock has push her to the edge of her orgasm. She thrust her hips up, shout out a moan, and ropes of her semen shoots up in the air and lands on her covers again. Sora kept stroking his cock to squirt out more of her cum and he is amazed at how much she is coming.

"Oooh!! It feels so good! I'm coming so much!" Kairi moaned.

Sora cups her balls as he squeeze and milks her cock to have her shoot out more cum and make her orgasm feel much more stronger. Her orgasm lasted for a minute. Her cock is still rock hard, even after all that coming. Her thighs and covers were soaked in her creamy semen. She pants to catch her breath. Meanwhile, Sora rested his head on his hand with his elbow supporting him as he watches her recover from her awesome orgasm.

After she recovered, she looks over at Sora's face, and he smiles at her. She smiles back at him, and they shared a loving kiss that lasted a minute or two. After their lips made contact, Sora pulls his lips away and digs into his jacket pocket to hand her a bottle of lube.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Kairi." Sora said near her lips.

She looks at the bottle. "Where did you get this?"

"Lea gave it to me. He said I would need it."

She just rolls her eyes at the flame headed friend of hers.

"Let's make ourselves comfortable." He said.

Their outfits were barely changed before they got started. Sora is only wearing his arm guards and his jacket, revealing his well defined torso, firm chest, and his tight six pack. Kairi is only wearing her pink dress with her zipper down, revealing her busty breast and her perky, rosy nipples. Before they got started, Kairi pours the lube on her palm, and rubs it all over her massive cock. It took a few minutes just to get it slick and smooth.

Sora got on his hands and knees. His upper body is lowered, his ass cheeks are spread wide, and his anus is ready for the taking. She pours a small drop of lube on two of her fingers. Then, she gently caresses his anus by rubbing her lube covered fingers against his ass, ringing around the anus to make it nice and slick, and she easily slides a finger inside him. He let out a soft groan as her finger gently slides through his anus.

She sticks her finger into his ass as far as possible, and begins to languidly pumps her digit back and forth. Sora let out soft moans of pleasure, he can feel that finger almost brushing up against his prostate. His ass felt so tight, and it was clenching onto her finger. He buries his face onto the mattress and grips the sheets as the sensation is getting stronger.

His ass is slick and loose enough to slide another finger into his ass. She pumps both of her digits in and out of his ass. His anal walls were slick and loose enough to have her fingers pumping as fast as she could. Sora let out more of his blissful moans when she curls her fingers and caresses his prostate. Then, she spreads his anus apart, and made it loose enough to prepare it for her meaty cock. He shivered when he felt the cool breeze blowing into his exposed anus.

When he is ready, she positions her lubed cock towards his lubed anus. She inserts the tip and a groan was already released from the spiky haired boy. She carefully slides the rest of the length in, and more groans were being let out from Sora. He feels his ass being spread apart by her thick size. She feels his anal walls tightening up around her cock as she pushes more and more of her length in. Eventually, she sheathed herself inside of him. A bulge pokes out from his belly when she is fully inside him.

"I'm going to move now, Sora. Get ready." Kairi said.

She retracts her hips back, sliding her cock out of him, and making him groan. His belly returns back to normal before she pushes her cock again and stretches his stomach. Her hips moves languidly back and forth, prying out groans from her boyfriend. With her cock slick and his anus slippery, her pace gradually increases, and Sora's uncomfortable groans has turned into groans of pleasure.

Sora feels her cock hitting past his prostate, making his cock harden and fully erect. This sensation feels so weird, but feels so right at the same time. He couldn't help but let out his embarrassing sounds of pleasure. Moans escapes from his parted lips and his ass is starting to tighten up around her thick size. Even the feeling of having his stomach being deformed from her cock pushing through fills his body with endless ecstasy.

Kairi held onto Sora's hips as she thrusts her pelvis against him. The unbelievable sensation of her cock being wrapped around Sora's anus fills her body with ecstasy. The sounds of her boyfriend moaning, flesh slapping into each other, and the lewd squishy noises from the lube motivated her to thrust faster and harder. The experience she is feeling is the same with Sora when he is dominating her.

"Ooh! You're tightening up, Sora." Kairi moaned. "Your insides feels so good. It's making me cum."

She pounds her boyfriend harder and harder. Her thrusting is making him tip his head back, roll his eyes back, and have his tongue stick out as he let out more of his erotic moans. Then, she buries her cock deep inside him, and squirts out her huge load inside his ass. His face blushed as he feels the warm sensation of her cum flowing through his anus. They both cry out in pleasure as this ecstatic feeling surges through their bodies.

Her cum oozed and squirted out from his ass and splashed against her pelvis. She pulls back and more of her cum spills out from his anus, and stains her sheets once again. The sight of her boyfriend slumped against her mattress with her cum flowing out his ass like a waterfall has gotten her cock fully hard again. Her mind is tainted with desires of fucking her boyfriend silly until she can make him moan like a bitch in heat.

Then, she just realized something. "Wait... Why do I still have this?"

With little energy he has, he turns his head and sees her cock is still intact. "Didn't...Merlin say it must...be satisfied for it...to go away?" He panted.

"I guess my cock isn't satisfied yet."

"It's okay, Kairi." He panted. "Keep going...until your cock...is satisfied. I can still take it."

She blushed and her heart swells with happiness that he is still continuing with this to help her problem. "Sora..."

They reposition themselves to where Sora is laying on the mattress while Kairi is sitting on her knees, positioning the head to his anus once again. His face looks so lewd and cute. His cheeks were blushing red, his eyes are half lowered and looking a little shameful, and his parted lips were letting out his soft pants. Her eyes lowered down to his torso and relish the sight of his body. She always did like how fit he is, and she was going to fuck his body. Her eyes slid even lower and sees his dick firm and erect. He is getting pretty excited about this, too.

Without further ado, she easily slides her whole cock back into his ass again. His eyes rolled back and his embarrassing and lewd moans were escaping from his parted lips. His blush has gotten even redder than before. His cock twitches and throbs, almost looking like he's about to come right here and now. Just below his navel, her cock bulge out from his stomach when she puts her whole cock inside her.

With his ass loosen up and her cock slick and slippery, her hips begins to move back and forth. Sora continues to make these lewd expressions as he is being fucked silly by his girlfriend's meaty cock. His eyes rolled back with his teeth gritting as he feels the intense sensation of her cock thrusting in and out of him in a furious pace. His pupils shrink, his tongue coughed out, and more of his loud moans were escaping from his parted lips. His hands grips the top of her sheets as he braces through the sensation.

As she was fucking him, her fingers wraps around his flailing firm erection, and begins stroking his cock up and down. As she squeeze and pulls his cock, his transparent fluids oozed out from the tip. She used those fluids to smear it all over the head by rubbing her thumb against the tip. Gasps and loud moans were released when her handjob is being mixed into this pleasurable feeling.

"You're gonna cum, aren't you?" Kairi asked in a sultry tone. "Cum, Sora. Cum to the feeling of having my large dick going inside your ass."

She took in the mesmerizing sight of his torso glistening in sweat. She likes how the light hits him just right as she rocks his body from her thrusting. A drop of his sweat slid down from his chest. She basically drooled at the sight of his glistening, sweaty six pack abs of his. She was even getting turned on by the sight of his sweaty stomach being deformed with her huge cock.

With a loud groan from Sora and a soft, blissful cry from Kairi, they both receive their orgasms. His cock squirted out ropes of his semen, and it splattered all over his sweaty torso. His stomach is getting full from her cock shooting out ropes of her thick cream. A splash of her cum hits against his prostate and it just made his orgasm feel even stronger and cum more than the usual amount. After she finished coming inside her boyfriend, she pulls out, and her cock is still fully erect, firm, and hungry for more.

"It's not going away." Kairi said. "Why? Is it still not satisfied?"

"I think...one more...should do it." Sora said in pants.

Kairi got worried. "But Sora--"

"It's okay. I can...keep going."

She feels so bad for making him do this. But her horniness is drowning out her remorse, and her cock is getting more eager and excited. They reposition again with Kairi laying down on the mattress, and Sora hovering his anus above her cock. His back is facing her and she is positioning her tip to his anus. When the tip of her cock penetrates his ass, Sora did the rest and lowers his hips down.

His eyes rolls back again, his mouth curved into an 'o' shape, and lewd moans were escaping from his lips. He feels his ass being spread apart again, and he also feels her cock brushing past his prostate. Kairi takes in the sight of her boyfriend's taut buttocks swallowing her thick, massive cock. The bulge appears again and pokes out from his stomach when he takes her whole cock inside her.

He begins to bounce his hips up and down. He let out more of his moans when the pleasurable feeling surges through his body. His flaccid cock bounces and flails as he moves his hips. His dick soon starts to gradually harden and erect each time her cock hits against his prostate. His erect and firm cock bounces along with him. More of his pre-cum leaks out from the tip, and the droplets were launching off his dick.

The feeling was getting so good for him. His hips won't stop bouncing on her cock. It was almost like his hips have a mind of their own, and the only thing they can do is bounce faster. To heighten the pleasure, he grabs his firm cock, and starts stroking himself. His moans got even louder, and the sensation got even stronger than before. He grip himself harder and strokes faster as he moves his hips faster.

Kairi tosses and turns her head as her boyfriend pleases her cock with his tight butt and his erotic movements of his hips. His butt cheeks clenches her tighter, squeezing and milking her as he moves. With another blissful cry, her cock spurts out more of her creamy ropes deep into his ass. Sora's face went completely red, his eyes rolled back, his lips shapes into an 'o' while his tongue sticks out, and he let out a lewd and erotic moan as his cock squirts out long ropes of his cum in the air.

Since his stomach is so full of cum, her leftovers bursts out of his ass and spills onto her cock, making a lovely creampie on the crevice of his butt cheeks and on her crotch. Suddenly, he feels her cock softening up inside him. Then, her cock slowly retracts back into her groin. Her cock slips out of his ass and went back into her groin. And then, her own genitals returns back to her and she is finally back to normal.

Without anything to support him, Sora collapsed on the bed. His ass sticks up in the air with cum squirting and spilling out of his ass. His whole body shivers as he is being emptied out. He lays there, panting and recovering his strength. Meanwhile, Kairi was laying back on her mattress, regaining her energy after that last orgasm. Her groin didn't feel so strained, nor did it feel uncomfortable. Her hand reach for her genitals, and she smiles in joy, knowing her own parts came back to her.

Once they are fully recovered, they laid under the sheets, and snuggles with each other. Kairi lays her head on his shoulder, placing her hand on his sticky, sweaty chest while Sora holds her close to him with one arm behind his head. He still has her seed inside his stomach, and it still seeping out from his ass. His ass might be feeling sore, but the pleasure was worth it for him. He didn't mind it one bit if it means helping Kairi.

"Thank you so much, Sora." Kairi said.

"Anything for you, Kairi." Sora said.

"How's your body? I didn't damage anything, have I?"

"No, I'm okay." He said. "But..."

"What is it?"

"Did it... Did it feel good for you?"

She blushed and answered, "It actually did. I never knew having a cock would feel so good."

"Could you tell me how it was having a penis?"

"It was straining me at first, but when I try to relieve it, it felt so exciting. I think having sex with you made it felt even better."

"I have to tell you something." He said. "It honestly feels great when you're the one penetrating me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but when you're on top and have a dick, it felt like a brand new experience for me." He said. "And..." He blushed and said. "I want to feel more of that."

She blushed and said, "Wait... Really?"

He could only nod.

The two of them were blushing in embarrassment. Though, if they were honest, they really did enjoy the role reversal.

"You know... I still have the materials. I can whip up another batch." Kairi said.

"Really?"

She nods. "You helped me with my problems. Now let me reward you for your troubles."

His face got even redder. His heart beats rapidly in anxiety and excitement. Although he's nervous, he's also excited as well. His ass may be sore, but he can still take it.

If you made it this far and you're freaking out about how it ended, please know the reason why I wrote this. I understand your reaction to this, but please try to understand why I did this. Anyways, what did you think of this chapter? Have any comments, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	2. Circus Freak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about an orphaned girl who lives her life in a circus.

(Namine's POV)

My name is Namine, and I used to be an orphan. I was treated unkindly back at the orphanage because I'm a freak. I have an additional part that most girls don't have. I was born with a both a penis and a vagina. I was made fun of, bullied, and even the headmaster treats me like I'm some sort of hideous monster. I felt so alone, so unloved. I even assumed that maybe my parents didn't want me because I'm a freak.

But my life changed when I went to the circus.

The circus was in town, and I was always fascinated with the performers when I watch them on the television. I wanted to go, but I was sure the headmaster wouldn't even grant my request. So... I sneaked out and went to the circus by myself. Of course, as a child, I didn't have any money. So I sneaked inside without anyone noticing, and I took a seat in the front row to watch the act.

I was smiling way too much as the circus goes on. I loved how the clowns were making me laugh. I was amazed when the circus animals did some fantastic tricks. And I can still remember how excited I was when the jugglers were juggling torches. My favorite performance in the show were the acrobatics. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were two adult acrobatics, and there was a child acrobatic, pretty much the same age as I was.

The junior acrobatic has spiky blonde hair, and while he is wearing an eye mask, I can still see the colors of his eyes. They were blue just like the sky. I admit, even I was a bit worried that the junior acrobatic would fall. My breath was taken away from their performance. And there were still plenty more to show from this circus. But... My experience came to an abrupt end when the security guard caught me sneaking in.

I was taken backstage while the circus continues on with the performance. I was so scared when I was left alone in a small room with a big security guard. I was so scared that they'll tell the headmaster about this and I'll be punished severely. I was in that room for hours until the ring master came in. Along with the ring master are the acrobatics from earlier, including the junior performer.

"So this little girl sneaked in without paying? And yet, it's your job to not let anyone in without paying." The ring master said.

"I didn't even noticed it until I found out that she was by herself." The security guard said.

"Aren't her parents here?" The ring master asked.

"I didn't see anyone with her." The security guard said.

The ring master approached me and asked me, "Where are your parents?"

I feel so scared about telling him the truth. I didn't want to get caught.

"...Well?" The ring master said.

"Father, let me handle this. She seems so scared." The adult female acrobatic said.

She approached me and she gave me a gentle smile. With a soft tone, she asked me, "Go ahead and tell me. Where's your mommy and daddy?"

As I was crying, I told them about everything. I told them that I'm in an orphanage. I told them I was treated unkindly over there. I even told them about my freakish addition. They were definitely shell shocked when I showed it to them. I begged them to not tell my headmaster about this and not to let him come get me. I didn't want to go back there where my severe punishment is waiting.

"Dad, if we may." The male adult acrobatic said. "Why don't we take her as one of our own?"

"That's a great idea!" The female performer said.

At first, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did they really wanted me as their family? Especially after I told them that I have something that no other girls should have?

"Cool! That means I have a new sister!" The junior acrobatic said.

"What do you think? Do you want to be a family with us, traveling to different towns?" The ring master asked.

I cried more tears as I smiled. I happily agreed to be a part of their family. After the circus finished performing at this little town of ours, we moved on to the next city. I was definitely sure they wouldn't miss me back at the orphanage, but I don't care. I'm happy where I'm at right now. My future is looking bright, and I didn't look back.

Years have passed by since I joined the circus. Me and my new brother, Roxas, have gotten along pretty well. As the years goes by and when we have grown up, we became more than just siblings, we became lovers. Despite the fact that I have a male genitalia, he still loves me for who I am. Even the other circus performers, including the ring master and Roxas's parents, were okay with us being a couple.

Me and Roxas even made love as a couple. We broke each other's cherry when he first penetrates me, and I did the same to him. When I was the one who took the lead and first popped his cherry, it was an experience I have never felt. Even Roxas admits that it felt good when I was doing the penetrating. As my body grew, my hormones became stronger and overwhelming.

I have no clue why, but when I see Roxas up high, performing his act, wearing nothing but a white leotard with a red heart design pattern on his chest and a mask to cover his eyes and showing off his beautiful blue orbs, it makes my loins stir like crazy. That leotard of his secures his body so tight. I can almost see everything. What's mostly showing is his lean arms, collarbone, and I can see a little bit of skin from the side of his chest.

I've seen what he looks like naked. His face is so handsome, but his body is so ripped and sexy. Just seeing him swinging across and doing some flips sends some naughty images in my head. He is so flexible, I can think many positions I can put him in when I dominate him in bed. My cock is starting to rise up and form a tent in my skirt. I haven't had sex with him while he's wearing that uniform, but the thought of it is making me so horny.

After his performance is over, he went backstage and I followed him. I barged in the room just before the moment where he was about to take off the mask. He looks at me when I came in without knocking. I closed and lock the door, and I charge at him with my lips locking onto his. Without any resistance, he kissed me back and we were fumbling towards the bed.

He cups and fondles my petite butt while I roam my hands all over his moist, sweaty body. His face is sweaty and droplets were flowing down from his brow. His uniform was sticking onto his body, and his lean arms were moist with sweat. I couldn't hold myself back any longer. I pulled away from the kiss, push his legs back, and I tear open the fabric to make an opening for his butt.

He didn't resist, in fact, he slightly moan to the fact that I was taking charge and ripping his leotard. I pull down my creamy panties and lift up my ivory skirt to expose my large, hard cock to him again. Since his ass is already loose enough since I first did anal with him, I easily slide my large and hard erection deep inside him. He tip his head back and he let out a blissful moan when he feels my cock going through his tight anus.

I push his legs back far enough to spread his butt cheeks so I can push my cock further deep into him. I started to move my hips back and forth in a erotic manner. Roxas was giving me a lusty look as I was thrusting into his hole. His blue eyes were staring into mine, his soft lips were parted to let out his soft pants and soft moans, and his cheeks were blushing red.

His cock begins to harden, rising up, and forming a tent in his leotard. My cock just got harder at the sight of his tight leotard sticking onto his sweaty body with his cock forming a tent on his uniform while he is giving me a seductive look. He looks like an innocent slut in my eyes, and it just makes me want to pound his butt into submission and make him cry in pleasure.

He let out more moans when my hips pounds into him in a rapid pace. He cries out my name in pleasure and that just only motivates me to pound him harder. His butt clenches onto my dick, squeezing me as I slide it back and forth. His back arched as I thrust deeper into him. I must've prodded his prostate. He goes crazy when my cock hits that sensitive spot of his.

I whine and cry out in pleasure. His ass feels so good, his moans were music to my ears, and the rapid flesh slapping was just motivating me to go faster. With a cry, I buried my cock deep in his butt, and I let out my fluids in his ass. Roxas gasped and moaned out in pleasure when I came inside him. His cock twitches and it seems he came, too, considering that his cum is staining his leotard.

There is a huge stain surrounding his groin when he let out lots of his cum. He must've felt so good from cumming this strong. His tight leotard must've strained his cock and made him came hard. He laid there, panting and recovering. He smells like someone gave him a good fucking. I pulled out, and my semen oozes and drips out from his anus. My cock went flaccid, feeling satisfied from doing it while he's in his uniform.

There was another time when I did anal to my boyfriend again. The performers were practicing for their next act. Meanwhile, Roxas is alone inside the circus tent, using the gymnastic equipment to practice for his acrobatics. Just watching him from the side, working up a sweat, and looking very determined has gotten my loins all stirred and hungry again. After he finishes a set, I sat down next to him on the bench, and gave him a bottle of water and a towel.

"Thanks." He said as he takes the stuff from my hands.

You may not notice this, but I have a sweat fetish. I just get turned on when I see a drop of Roxas's sweat flow down from his brow down to the side of his cheek. He wipes it away with his towel and takes a swig from his bottle. My eyes slid lower and see that his gray tank top is stained with his sweat. I'm a bad girl for doing this. I tackled him down on the ground, and crash my lips onto his again.

He is certainly surprised that I did that, but he calms down and kisses me back. I feel so bad for him for putting up with my hormones. But all my dirty mind cares about is having my dick satisfied from penetrating his butt again. I feel his erection poking against mine, and I rub my crotch against his. He was wearing only his grey tank top and his navy blue shorts. I slid his shorts off to free his flaccid cock.

I brought my erection out again, and I insert my whole cock into his butt once again. But before I start moving, I seize the opportunity. I lift his tank top up to reveal his sweaty, lean torso. His pecs are small, but firm. His stomach is slim and tight. And his whole body is sheened in sweat from his workout. I got harder inside him and made him groan. His sweaty scent has gotten me so aroused.

I applied my wet tongue on his sweaty lean body. I traced my tongue and lick up the sweat off his lean muscles. It tasted so salty as I trace my tongue under his pecs, the lining of his stomach, I even lick his armpits. He softly moan to the feeling of my soft, wet tongue sliding across his lean and sweaty body. When I was satisfied, I continue to do what I was doing in the first place.

I slide my firm cock in and out of Roxas. He moans in pleasure as he feels my hard cock going through his tight anus. I lift his legs and spread them apart to push more of my inches inside him. I can see his cock gradually rising and getting erect. I see his hand grabbing his dick, and he's jerking himself off while I'm humping him. He let out his heavy pants, loud groans, and pleasing moans.

I rock my hips harder and faster, ramming my groin into his butt. The tip of my cock was kissing his prostate, and that was making him tip his head back, close his eyes, and let out his blissful moans. As I was rocking his body, I was adoring the erotic glistening of his sweaty body when the light shone down onto him. Just looking at him in this state is getting me harder and motivating me to thrust harder, deeper, and faster.

I turned him into a new position. He was on his hands and knees. His upper body slumped down while giving me more access to his ass. His arm is still pumping his erect cock. He was shouting out pleasurable groans as my cock burrowed deeper inside him. His whole back is sheened in sweat, and I couldn't help myself but to lick up his sweaty back. I apply my cool wet tongue onto his back, and slowly lick the sweat off him.

While I was multitasking, I slide my hands all over his sweaty front torso. My fingers traced the linings of his muscles as I move my hands through his slippery body. I love the feeling of his sweaty muscles through my hands. My fingers reached for his hard nipples, and I started to play with them. I circle my fingers around, flicking them, brushing them. I pinch his buds, and slightly tug them and twist them.

The feeling of having his nipples being played with, added with the sensation of having his prostate being prodded with, was definitely sending swirls of pleasure through his body. I added more to his pleasurable sensation by letting my breasts out and pressing them against his back. As I rock my hips, my breasts were swaying back and forth against his sweaty back, and it was making him shout out more pleasing noises.

And then, suddenly, his arm stops pumping and he let out another loud groan. He must've came and spill his seed on the ground. I guess the pleasure was too overwhelming for him. Since he came, I decided to receive my orgasm as well by hurriedly rocking my hips and slamming my cock deep into his ass. It wasn't long until I came inside him again. Some of my cum seeped out through the side of my phallus, and drip down on the ground.

I pulled out and more of my cum was flowing out of his ass and spilling on the ground. After we fully recovered, we noticed that we smell really bad after our activity. We decided to go and take a shower together. And after that, we were in his bedroom, both of us are naked, and we had hours of sex. We were penetrating each other and coming inside each other's hole. Our cavern must be so full of cum, and I think this amount of his cum might get me pregnant. But, I'm not so sure if I can get pregnant due to this abnormal addition to my body. But I wasn't too worried about it.

I was sitting on the bed with my legs apart while Roxas was giving me a blowjob. His eyes were closed as his head slowly moves back and forth, letting my cock feel every inch of his mouth and throat. He was holding my thighs apart as he slides his lips and mouth back and forth on my cock. My eyes were closed in bliss, my lips were parted to let out soft pants and soft moans, and I was shivering and shuddering from his lips, mouth, and tongue pleasing my cock.

My hand was placed on top of his head, holding it, while my other hand grip the sheets from his amazing skills of giving me head. I tip my head back and let out a blissful cry while I was moving his head back and forth. His throat wraps around my cock, his lips sealed around the shaft, and his tongue swirls around the cock and coaxing it with his slippery saliva. With a soft cry, I came into his mouth. His cheeks were filled with my cream, and some of my cum spilled out from his lips and drips down to his chin.

He calmly swallows what's left of my cum in his mouth before he resumes moving his head back and forth to slurp up any remains. Then, he moves his head back and suckles on the tip before he left a kiss on the head. He looks up at me, and my cock got fully erect at the sight of his face. His eyes look so blue and innocent, his face turns red and it looks so glowing, the cherry on top is my cum leaking out from his mouth and trailing down to his chin and dripping off it.

He stood up and our hard cocks were touching each other. Our faces got closer and our panting were hitting each other's faces. I leaned towards his face, lick up the cum from his chin, and while tracing my tongue up, I slip it inside his mouth and we began to make out with our tongues dancing with each other. Our eyes closed and our faces turned even redder than before.

The night is still young, and we are still raring to go. I feel so happy being here with this circus family, with my circus boyfriend... Scratch that, my soon-to-be circus husband since he proposed to me while we were making love. My past became nothing more than a phantom memory. I feel so happy living with my new life, with my loving fiancée. I start to wonder if maybe our kids will develop both of our parts. But I'll see when I get pregnant.

I forgot to mention that I will not take any requests from this story. I only want this to be a one time thing. What did you think of this chapter? Have any comments, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


	3. Femdomming the Femboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A relaxing day at the pool turns into an erotic day for both Sora and Roxas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tags]: Group Sex, Anal, Futanari, Pool Sex, Shower Sex, Double Penetration, Handjob, Blowjob

Sora and Roxas are at the pool, relaxing at the jacuzzi, and enjoying the sight of the swimsuits. They came to this specific pool to look at some eye candy that are here. The women that are wearing the swimsuit left very little to the imagination. They were wearing swimsuits that look a little bit small for their luscious bodies. The swim bra only covered their nipples and their swim bottoms were hugging their curves and mostly showing off their round ass.

They were others that wore a one piece bathing suit that hugged every curves on their bodies. Their one piece also shows off the curves of their round buttocks when it was giving some of the girls a wedgie. It also shows off a little bit of their breasts just from the side. They were variations of one piece swimsuits the girls were wearing. There was one girl who is wearing a speedo that shows off most of her skin, but barely covers her breasts and ass.

And it wasn't only just girls who were wearing bold swimsuits. There were also guys who were wearing tight swim shorts. Even Sora and Roxas came to the pool wearing nothing but a speedo. But, Sora's speedo is two inches smaller than Roxas's. Meaning, it barely covered his crotch. It covers his manhood, but shows off his groin, and barely shows off his butt cheeks. The straps of his speedo are thin, and they were hugging against his hips and showing off more of his skin.

"Hey, I'm going to the snack bar to get something. I'll be back." Sora said.

"Ok." Roxas said.

Sora got out of the jacuzzi and went to go fetch themselves some snacks. As he waits for his friend, Roxas tip his head back, closed his eyes, and let the warm water soak into his body. He then heard someone coming in the jacuzzi.

"That was fast." Roxas said as he brought his head back down. "Oh!" He thought it was his friend, but to his surprise, it was actually three cute girls.

There was one who has flaxen hair, and she has blue eyes, and a cute smile. Another one has raven hair, blue eyes, and a flirty smirk. And the last one has brunette hair, jade orbs, and a seductive smile. All he could see is their swim top. The flaxen girl was wearing an ivory top. The raven haired girl has a ebony top. And the brunette has an orange top.

"Hey there, cutie." The raven haired girl said. "You here to look at some eye candy?"

The girls approaches him, and Roxas couldn't help but blush at their stunning figure.

"Because so are we." The brunette said. "But unlike you and your friend, we're not just looking at some eye candy, we're going to interact with them, too."

Roxas suddenly notices something poking out from the water. It looks like something hard and long, and it was covered with some sort of cloth. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together to realize that these chicks have an unusual body part. His whole face turned red and he looks really nervous as the girls were giggling and approaching him closer. The girls surrounded him, and they were feeling his smooth, taut body.

"What's the matter? Never seen a group of gals with dicks before?" The raven haired girl said as she rubs his shoulders.

"He looks nervous. Maybe we should introduce ourselves." The flaxen girl said as she circle her finger on his chest. "I'll start off. My name is Namine."

"And I'm Xion." The raven haired girl introduced.

"And my name is Olette." The brunette said as she rubs her palm on his tight stomach.

"So, shall we have fun?" Namine asked.

"Let's." Olette said.

The girls stood up and freed their long, hard erections. Roxas's eyes were wide as they can be. He's never seen something like this before. Their cocks must be at least ten inches long, and the size is exactly the same as his. While he was caught off guard, Xion grabbed the back of his head, and push it towards Olette's long and hard pole.

"So, is it your first time giving someone a blowjob?" Xion asked.

"W-Wait!" Roxas said, putting his hands up as a signal to halt their actions.

"Don't worry. I bet you'll be good at it." Xion said.

She slowly pushes his head forward and Roxas exclaimed as his mouth is being filled with a long and hard cock. It felt so big and firm as his mouth is being filled up. When he took all of her length inside his throat, his eyes rolled up, and his face turned even redder than before. He slightly gagged and choked when he took something this long in his mouth.

'It's so large and thick!' Roxas thought with his mouth full of Olette's cock.

"Come on, let's see what you got." Xion said.

She begins moving his head back and forth on Olette's cock. He was making gagging and choking noises as his head was being pushed back and forth. Olette moaned in bliss to feel his damp, soft mouth pleasuring her cock. His mouth feels so wet and soft, and his throat feels so tight and moist. Roxas has to admit, even he is getting hard just from giving head.

"Ah! His mouth feels so good!" Olette moaned.

Olette freed her breasts from her swim top and begins to fondle her tits while she is receiving some head from this sexy blonde boy they just met. Roxas got into it and he begins to please her cock more by sucking, slurping, and suckling it. His mouth was making some wet, soft suctioning sounds, and coating her cock with his saliva. While some of her inches were still in his esophagus, his moans were vibrating through his throat and making her cock twitch and tremble from this pleasure.

His soft, wet suctioning noises were getting louder as his head continues to move back and forth. His tongue swirls around her shaft as he gags, chokes, and sucking on her cock. Their activity were receiving attentions from other people. Some of them were getting turned on at the sight of a young boy getting skull fucked by some chicks with dicks.

Olette continues to fondle her tits in her hand, slightly squeezing them in her grasp, and tenderly massaging them. She pinched her buds, and rolls them in her fingers. She slightly tugs them forward while she also twists them. Her nipples were so elastic-y when she pulls them. His blowjob skills were also making her other part, the vagina, tremble and leak out her horny fluids and trail down to her thighs.

"Oh... Oh... OH!!! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Olette cried out.

Roxas suddenly feels the bursts of warm fluids rushing through his esophagus, and filling his cheeks with semen. His eyes were rolled back even further as her cum went straight down to his throat. Some of her thick loads were gushed out from his mouth and spilled onto her phallus. After she finished coming, Roxas moves his head by his own will, and cleans up her cock and swallows up the leftovers. Her cum tasted so good, he wouldn't dare let a single drop go to waste.

When Olette pulls her cock away from his mouth, Roxas followed to taste more of her cock and her delicious cum. He stood up and showed his erection to the girls.

"Oh my." Namine said. "Your outfit doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?"

"Such a bold swimsuit you got there." Xion said. "Why don't we take those off?"

Xion slid his speedo off and puts it over his head. He exclaimed when his sight was taken away by his speedo. Then, he fumbled back into the water, and he felt his body being lifted. His head rested on the stony ground while his arms supported him by holding him up from the jacuzzi floor. He gasped when he felt a bulbous head prodding against his anus.

"Get ready. Because your ass is going to be my pussy for my cock." Xion said.

She easily slides her whole length inside him, and she made him let out his groans and moans. His eyes rolled back again from this pleasure, and his tongue sticks out when he was pried out his groans and moans. He feels his stomach stretching when her cock penetrated him all the way in. A bulge poked out from his stomach, and his anus passage tightens around her cock.

"Mmm! Your ass is so tight!" Xion moaned. "You must be a virgin."

She begins to pound him hard and deep. Her hips were rocking back and forth, and making his body rocking back and forth. Her cock pokes out from his belly when she pushes her phallus deep into him. He can feel her hitting past his prostate and making his cock hard and erect. She sees how firm his cock is, how it's swaying back and forth from her thrusting. His transparent fluids were leaking out from the tip and launching off from his cock.

His cock looks like it's desperate to cum. It looks so strained and it can easily explode from just a gentle touch of a finger. Other individuals of the pool were hiding behind some palm trees and bushes to watch the display the girls were putting on. They certainly can't believe they were watching a boy taking so much of her cock and forming a bulge in his belly.

"Ooooh!! Your tight ass is making me cum!" Xion moaned.

She pounds his ass quickly, slamming her groin against him, and rapidly slides her cock in and out. Her rapid thrusts were prying him out gasps, groans, and moans. Meanwhile, as Roxas is getting pounded relentlessly, Namine and Olette were teasing his harden buds. Namine was circling her finger around his nipple while Olette was brushing her fingers against his bud.

They both pull and tug his hard nipples, adding more pleasurable sensation to the mix. Xion cried out in pleasure and buries her cock deep into his ass, and let out her thick, warm fluids. Roxas groaned out in pleasure to the feeling of more warm fluids filling into his body. He feels the hot flow of cum rushing through his ass and filling his stomach up like a balloon. When Xion pulls out, a small drop of her cum leak out of his ass.

"Whew! That was great!" Xion said. "His ass really satisfied my dick."

"I know you got through your first ass fucking, sweetie. But I want to have a go with you." Namine said.

With Roxas still being blindfolded with his own speedo, he feels himself moving into a different position. He suddenly feels his mouth being filled with a cock again when he was pushed forward. His hands held onto a pair of soft thighs. He also feels another cock going inside his cum coated ass. With his ass being coated with cum, Namine's cock slips easily inside him. He feels his stomach being stretched again, and his prostate prodded against.

"Ooh! You weren't kidding when you said his mouth feels good." Xion said.

Namine sways her hips back and forth, sliding her erection through his slippery anus passage. She feels her cock hitting against his prostate and it pried out a moan from him. Xion moaned out in bliss as she fondles her tits. As Olette moves his head back and forth, Xion feels his throat thrumming against her shaft. Roxas's cock continues to ooze and drip out more of his transparent fluids as he is being treated like a slut.

Just like what he did to Olette, Roxas seals his lips around Xion's cock, hollows his cheeks, and he slurps, sucks, and makes some sloppy wet suctioning noises as his head is being moved back and forth. His tongue swirls around her cock as he slurps up her pre-cum. Roxas's ass and mouth was making Namine's and Xion's other part getting excited and let out their erotic fluids.

The sight of Roxas's round, taut butt bouncing and jiggling from her thrusts was motivating her to rock her hips faster and pound him harder. Her thrusting was making the water splash vigorously, releasing sounds of flesh rapidly slapping into each other, and making his butt ripple from her thrusting. She pries out more moans from him, and made Xion moan from his throat thrumming on her cock.

In unison, the girls release their cum inside Roxas. Namine and Xion cried out in pleasure as they release their milky cream in his ass and mouth. Just like Olette's cum, Xion's semen tasted sweet and savory. He happily gulps so much of her loads while his ass takes Namine's fillings. His stomach is getting so full from so much of their cum. Namine came so much into his ass, it made a glorious creampie in between her groin and the crevice of his butt cheeks.

Feeling dazed after his last orgasm, Roxas was moved into another position. This time, he feels himself laying back against one of the girls. He feels a cock entering inside him again. His legs were lifted up in the air and he wonders what's going to happen next.

"Ahh! His ass feels so tight and creamy." Olette said.

"His cock seems to be straining so much." Xion said. "Has he even cum yet?"

"Despite moaning so much, I'm surprised he hasn't yet." Namine said. "But we'll see if we can fix that."

"Come on, Namine, put it in." Olette said.

'Wait... I thought Olette is already inside me.' Roxas thought. 'Am I going to have two cocks inside me? Can I take two cocks?'

Namine inserts her dick inside Roxas's creamy hole, and she pried out a loud moan from him. He feels another cock stuffing inside his creamy ass with a cock already inside him. When she is fully inside him, they wait a moment for him to get adjusted. He feels so stuffed with his ass and stomach being so full of semen and cocks. His stomach has a bigger bulge with two cocks inside him and deforms his stomach even further.

Even though they didn't move yet, Roxas cried out and finally received his release. His cum shot straight up in the air like a geyser, and his cum landed on his chest and stomach. His cock squirts and squirts more of his cum, shooting up in the air like fireworks before they land on either his tight stomach or firm chest. Even after coming, his cock is still rock hard. He pants while recovering his energy.

"Wow! We finally made him cum." Olette said.

"Yeah, but... I was hoping we make him cum from just thrusting our cocks into him." Namine said.

"I think we can still do that." Olette said. "Let's give a try right here and now."

As one, Namine and Olette push their cock further into him and pries out a groan. They pull away, and they slowly push their cocks back in again. His stomach stretches further as their cocks pushes further into him. He groaned loudly as his anus is being stretched apart by their rigid dicks. As their languid thrusts goes on, his cock oozes out more of his fluids.

"I think he's ready now." Olette said.

"Then, let's not hold back." Namine said.

They rock their hips in a synchronized pace, pounding his ass at the same time, and making him groan out in pleasure. Their cocks slip and slide against each other as they moved, and increases the pleasure surging through their bodies. His creamy ass was making such a lewd suctioning sound as they pound their cocks deep into him. He even tightens his ass up and squeezing out more of their cum.

With Roxas still being blindfolded with his own speedo, it increases the pleasurable sensation in his body. His eyes were wide as possible and they were rolling back to his head. He shout out sounds of pleasure as his tongue sticks out. His prostate is being relentlessly hit against from their unrelenting pounding. His body is getting sheened in sweat and his whole face is getting even redder than before.

Meanwhile, Sora is coming back from getting the snacks for both him and Roxas. He noticed that some people are huddling close to the jacuzzi, and a few of them were hiding behind some bushes and trees, relieving themselves. He wonders what's going on. He then heard Roxas groaning. He thought something bad must've happened to him while he was gone.

He approaches the jacuzzi and his eyes were wide in surprise. He couldn't believe what he is seeing. Roxas's eyes were blindfolded with his own speedo, being fucked with two girls who possesses a cock of their own. He is definitely shell shocked at the fact that his friend is being fucked with a couple of chicks with dicks. He's not too sure whether he should put a stop to this, or leave him be since it seems like he's enjoying it.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and another one fondling his butt cheek.

"Your friend seems to be enjoying this."

Feeling heated from having his ass being fondled, he shakily turns his head to see if there is another one. And there is. This one is an auburn haired girl with her hair having a bob cut. Her bathing suit is pink with black décor on her swim top and a black skirt with ruffles and pink swim bottoms. Her cock stretches her pink swim bottoms when she approached Sora.

"And it seems like you want to join with your friend, don't you?"

Sora notices that his cock is gradually getting erect and forming a tent in his small speedo.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Kairi." The auburn chick said. "If you want to experience what he is having, I can be of service to you."

He blushed as he watches his friend continue to being fucked like a slut off from the streets. And then, Roxas came and squirted out more of his semen from his cock and it hits against his torso. And then, Namine and Olette cry out in pleasure and fills Roxas with more of their creamy semen. Sora sees Roxas's belly inflates from filling him with so much of their cum. Sora's cock got rock hard at the sight and stretches his speedo.

"I hope you girls are still eager for more. Because we're continuing this back at my place." Kairi said.

"That's a great idea." Xion said. "It seems that the kid needs a little break before we can move on."

Kairi place her arm over Sora's shoulder and said, "You're free to join us, if you like."

Sora views Roxas's position after his last orgasm. His mind and his loins were getting excited at the thought. With little hesitation, he joins Roxas and the girls over to Kairi's place, which is a walking distance to her house, and they immediately got in the shower with Sora and Roxas still wearing their speedos while the girls were getting naked for their erotic shower sex party.

The shower is big enough to fit more than two people. The shower is so big that it has two shower heads, one was pouring over Sora and Kairi, and the other was drizzling over Roxas and the other girls. Mists were produced and barely filled the shower, and it was going to get even more steamy when they were going to start the actions. Sounds of running water and lascivious giggling were echoing through the bathroom.

Roxas is on his knees, gently moving his head back and forth when he is giving Namine a blowjob. Meanwhile, his hands grip Xion's and Olette's cocks, and his arms were stroking back and forth, and giving them a handjob. His own cock arise and pokes out from his speedo. It twitches and throbs as he moves his head and slurps her cock while pumping his arms back and forth.

Sora couldn't help but watch his friend get on his knees and sucking off cocks like a hooker off the streets. The sight of it has gotten his dick fully rigid and erect. It was poking out of his speedo and Kairi pulls his small swimsuit down a bit to free only the shaft. His attention went back to the girl she just met at the pool. Honestly, Sora didn't imagine his day would end up being in someone else's shower and having a sex orgy with some chicks with dicks.

"Your friend... Um... Roxas, was it? He seems to enjoy his time with some of my friends." Kairi said. "Let me provide you with some of my special attention."

She grabs a small cloth towel that was hanging on the shower wall, she soaks it with water and soap, and she lathers it until the towel is soaked and soapy. After that, she wraps the towel around both of their cocks, and she begins to slowly rubs their cocks with the soapy towel. Having their cocks being rubbed against each other was making Sora's cock twitch in excitement.

"Ah! Wow! I didn't realize it before! But our cocks are the same size!" Kairi said as she rubs their dicks.

His attention went back to his friend and he sees he's already getting into it. Olette is laying on the shower floor with Roxas laying his back on top of her as the brunette penetrates his ass. Namine kneels down, push his legs back, and thrusts her cock deep inside Roxas's ass while already having Olette's dick inside him. The two of them were thrusting individually and hitting against his prostate.

Roxas couldn't help himself but to let out his pleasing moans and curls his toes in ecstasy. His speedo hangs onto his ankle, swinging and swaying from their movements. While his mouth is open and letting out his moans, Xion hovered above his face, and dunks her long cock deep into his damp cavern. She was doing squats and delving her cock deep into his throat. Loud gulping noises is being heard from Sora and the others, along with other erotic sounds such as gagging, choking, and some wet, sloppy, slurping sounds.

"I'm amazed at how much your friend can take." Kairi said. "So, are you really going to watch the action, or join in on the action?"

His attention redirected back at Kairi. His eyes lowered down to her breasts, which were a busty D size cup. Her nipples are so rosy and perky, the bud matches the color of her crown. His hands suddenly grabs her bust and released a surprised gasp from the auburn chick. His hands tenderly massages her mounds and he receives some slight pleasing groans from Kairi.

His palm sinks into her orbs, pushing out the leftovers flesh in between his fingers. He weighs them in his hands and felt how full and heavy her breasts are. He drops them and watches them bounce and jiggle. His dick throbs when the light hits her soaking wet breasts at the right angle, and her tits glistens and made his dick harder. His fingers were brushing and playing with her pert nipples. He flicks her buds and rolls them in his fingers, earning more moans from Kairi.

"You're really good, Sora." Kairi said. "You're very skillful with your hands, but what about your lips?"

He blushed when she suggested that. Their faces lean towards each other, closed their eyes, and their lips met for the first time. They softly and tenderly kissed like lovers. After a few smacks, her tongue snakes into his mouth and roams around his damp cavern in hot caresses. His tongue responded and they were dancing along with each other. With his hands caressing her tits, her tongue caressing his, and their cocks rubbing against each other, her other loins were trembling and leaking out her fluids.

After a few minutes of hot tongue kissing, her hand release her grip onto their cocks, and she begins leaving a trail of kisses onto his body and work her way towards his manhood. She squats down and faces against his erect member. She lick her lips, opens her mouth, and seals her lips around the head. Then, she slowly swallows his whole length, earning groans of pleasure from the spiky haired boy.

She hollows her cheeks, seals her lips around the shaft, and swirls her tongue around his manhood. As she does that, she begins to jerk herself off from sucking him off. Her fingers made a ring around her shaft and begins to slowly jerk back and forth. Having to slurp up his transparent fluids, her cock was also leaking out her own pre-cum. She brush her thumb over the head and smear the fluids around the head. Her cock is so sensitive she shivered at the touch of the head.

With a yelp, he bursts his semen into her mouth, and she gulps down a few of his loads with some leftovers spilling out of her chin. After he finished coming, she continues to move her head back and forth to slurp up any remains that was spilled on his phallus and any leftovers remaining in his balls. After cleaning his manhood, she ran her tongue all over the sensitive head, and it made him shudder in pleasure.

Kairi leans against the cold, wet shower wall. She grabs his shoulders for support while Sora held her leg up.

"I hope you're good with that cock. Because my pussy is hungry for it." Kairi said.

"Right. I'll do my best." Sora said.

With his free hand, she lifts her balls up and exposes her soaking wet folds. He inserts his whole length inside her and pries out a pleasing groan from her.

"Ooh! This feels so good!" Kairi moaned.

"First time having a cock?" He asked.

"Not really. I had cocks inside me before. It's just that it's a different cock from the girls." She said.

He began moving his hips in a slow pace and gradually increases his speed. As he does that, his hand grabs her stiff erection, and begins to stroke her cock.

"Ooh... A handjob while you're fucking me? You sure know how to treat a gal like me." She said.

His hips were swaying back and forth, penetrating her womanly cavern, and sending shivers of pleasures through her body. The sensation surges through her body when she feels the mixed pleasure of having her pussy being stroked by his cock, and having her cock being stroked. Her sweet spot is getting hit at multiple times by his rock hard cock, and it is making her spill her fluids out.

His hips were moving faster, ramming into her harder. He grip her cock tighter, squeezing it in his grasp, and prying out her pleasing moans and her transparent fluids that was leaking out from the tip. He brush his thumb against the head and smears her fluids on her sensitive tip. He strokes her cock faster, and making her pant out heavily in bliss.

He pounds his cock harder into her, pushing his phallus deep into her soaked, womanly cavern. Her walls were squeezing him and wrapping around him to milk his cock for his creamy seed. Her soaked and tight pussy were greedily sucking him back in when he pushes his cock forward into her moist hole. Her fluids were being spilled out of her and flows down to her thighs and on his shaft, making his phallus so slick and slippery as he thrust into her slippery passage.

Meanwhile, Roxas is still entertaining the girls. His ass is still being stuffed with two cocks while his mouth is full of cock and cum. Xion delve her dick deep down in his throat, and releases her semen into his mouth. His cheeks were being stuffed with her cream and he tries to swallow as much as he could. After she finished, she takes her dick out of his mouth and lets the other girls continue to have fun with him.

As Sora continues to ram into Kairi, he feels someone coming up to him from behind and fondles his buttocks. He looks behind and sees a raven haired woman caressing his butt.

"That looks like fun." Xion said. "Hope you don't mind me as I join in."

She grabs his round, taut butt cheeks in her hand, slightly squeezing them, and pushing his leftover flesh between her fingers.

"Yep. This boy's ass is so meaty. He's got a bubble butt just like Roxas over there." Xion said. "I'm going to enjoy his ass."

"No fair, Xion!" Kairi moaned. "I had him first! You can't do that!"

"It seems like you're busy. So, all's fair in this orgy fest." Xion said.

The raven haired woman lowers down his speedo to the floor, spreads his thick butt cheeks apart, and sees his puckered hole, untouched. She licks her lips, and inserts her tongue inside him. A pleasing gasp escaped from his parted lips. Kairi views his reaction as his anus is being tickled by Xion's tongue. His eyes were half lowered, his lips were spread apart and letting out gasps and moans, and his cheeks were turning red from this intense sensation.

Xion cradled his dangling orbs as she slurps his anus. She slightly moves them up and down, gently squeezing them in her hands, and stroking each finger across his sac. Her tongue swirls and slurps around inside his anus. Her lips were sealed over his puckered hole, and her face was buried in his bubble butt. His ass feels so soft and taut, and his anus was left untouched by anything, and was waiting to have his butt virginity taken.

It was enough for him to yelp out and cum inside Kairi. The auburn girl yelped in pleasure as she feels his warm fluids flowing through her warm and wet passage. Her cock also came and squirted out her semen up in the air. The mixture of her orgasm is overwhelming her. After their climax has finished, she feels him softening up inside her. But, her cock seems to be still erect, even after shooting that much load.

She takes her mouth out of his ass, and her hands caresses and fondles his ass some more. He smacks his cheeks, jiggles them, and massages them. She pressed her thumb against his puckered hole, and he massages his anus as she nibbles his earlobe and licks the outside of his ear and the inside of his ear. It sends shivers and shudders in his body.

"Are you nervous to have a cock inside you?" Xion whispered. She then giggles and said, "It's okay. I'll be gentle and go slow. But of course, once I get going, I won't be able to stop myself."

With her thumb massaging his anus, Kairi can feel Sora's dick gradually hardening inside her. Xion spreads his bubble butt cheeks apart, and inserts her whole length into her. Kairi sees the expression on his face as his ass is being filled with a cock. It has a pleasurable dummy reaction like the ones in a erotic anime hentai. His eyes were rolled up and his pupils were crossed in ecstasy when the sensation was getting too overwhelming for him. His lips were parted, and his sounds of pleasure were escaping from them.

'Oh my god! Is this what it feels like having a dick going in your ass?' Sora thought. 'I feel so full! I can't even imagine what it feels like if I have two dicks inside me.'

"You like that?" Xion said as she caresses his butt cheek.

"Y-Yesss!" He moaned.

She chuckles and says, "Good."

Xion begins pounding away, ramming her cock deep in his ass. The pleasure felt so unreal to him. Her cock thrusting hard into his butt has eventually made his manhood fully erect inside Kairi's other genital. Her thrusting was making his bubble butt bounce, jiggle, and rippling through his flesh as her pelvis continuously pounds against him and producing wet slapping flesh sounds.

"Goddamn Sora! Why are you so dummy thick!?" Xion said as she plows his ass.

Sora heavily pants as he is being plowed by a cock. He moans in pleasure as he feels his prostate being prodded at by her tip. Her plowing has his hips pushing forward, and has his dick pushing toward deeper into Kairi's cavern. A yelp escaped from Kairi as she is still recovering from her overwhelming orgasm. Shockwaves of ecstasy surges through her body. More of her fluids are spilling out of her cavern and leaking out from the tip of her cock.

Xion smacks his ass and makes his butt cheeks jiggle and ripple through his flesh. His ass is so hypnotizing, she couldn't take her eyes off them. She was almost sort of jealous that her ass doesn't have that much meat like Sora's. And yet, her cock gets even more horny for his bubble butt. Her hips increases pace of her thrusting, ramming even harder and deeper into his ass.

Kairi grips her own cock and relieves herself by jerking herself off. She strokes her shaft, squeezing it in her hand, and prying out her clear fluids. The pleasurable feeling is too strong for her, what with having a cock inside her pussy and having to stroke her own cock. She crashes her lips into Sora's and delve her tongue deep into his moaning mouth.

With having his prostate being prodded, and having his ass being stretched apart by Xion's long and thick cock, along with Kairi's cavern milking his cock, and her lips embracing his, swirls of pleasurable sensation were filling into his body. All of this pleasure was making him so lightheaded, he might pass out from this intense and overwhelming ecstasy.

Xion's rapidly thrusts harder and deeper into Sora. Her head tipped back when she feels his anus clenching on his cock and milking her for her seed. Her hands squeezes his butt, pushing some of his flesh out between her fingers, and she spreads his cheeks further to push more of her length inside him. His ass felt so good and her face has a priceless erotic expression.

Her eyes were rolled back, a lewd smile spread across her lips, and her teeth was biting her lower lip. She couldn't hold herself back any longer. She buries her cock deep inside him, and her cock exploded in his ass. Sora's eyes were rolled back in bliss when he feels her warm semen filling into his ass. The feeling of her cum flowing and hitting against his prostate has also made him burst his cum inside Kairi's cavern.

Kairi received both orgasms from her cock and her pussy. Her pussy experienced it's orgasm first since it was being flooded with Sora's cum splashing and flowing through her cavern. As she feels her womb being filled up, her cock squirts more of her cum like a fountain, spraying in the air like fireworks. After their orgasms were finished, Kairi pulls her lips away to catch her breath.

The three of them were catching their breaths after that last powerful orgasm. As Sora was regaining his strength, his attention was turned to Roxas to see how he's doing. He was on his hands and knees with Olette's cock pounding into his ass while Namine was shoving her cock deep in his throat as she held his head still while she moves her hips back and forth.

It didn't took long for them to receive their orgasms. Namine spills her cum deep in his throat, and Roxas happily guzzles her load while his ass is being filled with more cum. Since his ass is so full of cum, it squirts out of his ass and made a creampie in between Olette's pelvis and Roxas's butt. Namine pulls away to let Roxas breath. A small trail of cum leaked out of his mouth and trialed down to his chin.

"Okay, Xion, you had your chance with him. Now it's my turn to fuck Sora." Kairi said.

"That's okay. I'm planning to go after Roxas next." Xion said.

"Hey, I was gonna go next!" Namine said.

"You were hogging him for the last three orgasms, Namine." Olette said.

"Girls, girls, girls. Relax. We have all night for this. The boys can take more of our needs." Kairi said.

After plenty of orgasms in the shower, the girls' dicks were finally satisfied. All of their cocks, including Sora's and Roxas's, has gone flaccid and limp. Kairi turned off the shower, and she enjoys the view of the mess they made with the boys. Both Sora and Roxas were slumped down on the shower floor with their ass high up in the air. Their cum were oozing out of their ass, endlessly. Their bellies were so full of cum, and their bodies looks to be satisfied from the orgy.

"Well, girls. We had a great time with these two." Kairi said. "I think they're my favorites so far."

"I especially love their butts." Xion said.

"You wouldn't stop complimenting them." Olette said.

"Their mouths were so soft, too. I even loved it when they tend to our other parts." Namine said.

"I think we can agree that we're keeping them." Kairi said.

"You got that right." Xion said. "Let's get them to the bedroom where they can sleep this off."

Sora and Roxas heard every single word of their conversation. They certainly wouldn't mind to be part of their group so as long as they are theirs, and theirs only. Other than that, they're going to be happy being in this group.

I really am hoping that I won't get more ideas for this. I want to keep this as short as possible. What did you think of this story? Have any comments, concerns, or questions? Please leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
